A lot of compounds having a pyrimidine skeleton, such as azo compounds, azomethine compounds, and anthrapyrimidine compounds, which are useful as dyes/pigments are known (Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In addition, as compounds having a skeleton similar to the pyrimidine skeleton, barbituric acid-based dyes and pigments, such as Pigment Yellow 150 and Pigment Yellow 185, are known.
Incidentally, compounds having a pyrimidoquinazoline skeleton having two pyrimidine rings have long been known. For example, a compound having a predetermined pyrimidoquinazoline skeleton, the compound being useful as an anticancer agent, is known (Patent Literature 3). In addition, an organic electroluminescent element provided with a layer containing a compound having a predetermined pyrimidoquinazoline skeleton is proposed (Patent Literature 4).